


Por obligación, ni los buenos días...

by Ophelia_Greengrass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drastoria, F/M, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Romance, Yule Ball
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_Greengrass/pseuds/Ophelia_Greengrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desde el momento en el que Astoria supo que Draco sería su esposo, lo odió profundamente. Sin embargo, tarde que temprano terminaría diciéndole la verdad y comprobando que el rubio no era tan malo como parecía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Por obligación, ni los buenos días...

Ella lo sabía desde el primer momento que lo vio. Ella lo sabía desde que su padre se lo dijo. Ella lo sabía desde que fue a Hogwarts en lugar de a Beauxbaton. Ella quería irse a Francia, quería llevar un lindo traje de seda azul y ser tratada como una princesa, en lugar de usar un uniforme negro y gris, que bien podía encontrar en cualquier escuela muggle.

Sin embargo, aquel era su destino y lo odiaba a él por ello. Lo odiaba cada segundo que transcurría lentamente en su existencia. Odiaba escuchar sus discursos de grandeza en la sala común. Por eso ella se iba de su propia casa y se refugiaba en lugares donde pudiera rodearse de Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors y hasta de Revenclaws. Escondía el símbolo de la serpiente cada que podía y prefería morir de frío antes de usar esas bufandas verdes con franjas plateadas.

Quería mantenerse lejos, anónima, para que él no la notara. Y su plan parecía funcionando. Él no se percataba de su presencia o de su ausencia. Él tenía una novia. Su hermana era amiga de esa chica: Pansy Parkinson. Esa pobre ingenua que parecía amarlo con locura, propio de un amor adolescente. Esa bravucona loca soñaba con lo que nunca podría tener, con lo que era suyo y no quería.

Para ella, aquello no era una más que pura obligación. Por eso no tenía por qué ser linda, no tenía que apoyarlo, ni hablarle, ni tenía que adorarlo como el resto de los Slytherins, porque al final de cuentas sería su esposa. Quería ignorarle todo el tiempo que fuera posible, pues su desdichado destino era pasar el resto de su vida con él, con Draco Malfoy.

Las tardes siempre eran igual desde que había llegado. Apenas las clases se acababan, corría a quitarse la asquerosa ropa y dejarse quedarse con algo "decente", para luego refugiarse en la biblioteca o en algún lugar lejos del castillo.

Afortunadamente aquel año, con el torneo de los tres magos, había tenido la oportunidad de socializar con chicas del Beauxbaton. Adoraba y envidiaba a esas jóvenes afortunadas y pasaba el mayor tiempo que podía con ellas, escuchando y preguntando como era la vida en Francia.

No obstante, en esos momentos encontró con desagrado como su hermana y su amiga, Pansy, estaban en la sala común. ¿No se suponía que deberían estar en el gran comedor idolatrando a Draco?

Intentó ignorar el hecho y pasar desapercibida, pero su estrategia falló.

—¿Sucede algo, Astoria?

Su hermana la veía con preocupación. No entendía que era lo que provocaba que la joven actuara como un fantasma, pasando siempre silenciosamente por la sala común. Daphne podía jurar que su hermana a veces caminaba de puntillas con tal de no ser notada, por lo que decidió arruinarle los planes. A como diera, ella conseguiría que su hermana se volviera más sociable y se integrara a su grupo. Si bien la niña era dos años menor que ellos, Daphne ya había hablado con su grupo para que aceptara a su hermana sin poner malas caras.

—Tengo mucho que estudiar —dijo Astoria, quien no pudo evitar ponerse a la defensiva al ver a su hermana acercarse a ella como quien va tras su presa.

—No, señorita. Esta vez no te me escaparas —le advirtió tomándola del brazo y jalándola no muy gentilmente.

Aquello fue humillante para la chica de cabello color castaño. Más aún si contábamos con que Parkinson no dejaba de reír por la singular escena que daban las hermanas Greengrass.

—Daphne, ya... Suéltame, por favor —murmuraba con rabia contenida. Entendía que su hermana mayor no lo hacía con mala intención, pero no había que ser muy listo para saber que las cosas terminarían muy mal si continuaban así—. Por lo menos déjame cambiarme de ropa —se quejó, esperanzada de que aquello tuviera pudiera ganarle tiempo.

—No necesitas hacerlo, el uniforme te queda bien —le contestó sonriendo.

Daphne había dejado de jalonear a su hermana, pues Astoria había comenzado a caminar por su cuenta cuando la risa de Pansy se le hizo insoportable. Fuese lo que fuese, todavía tenía dignidad como para no hacer el ridículo.

—Bien chicas, pongan su mejor cara y a disfrutar —declaró la Slytherin de cabello negro y corto, mientras abría las puertas del gran comedor como si fuera la estrella de la noche, pese a que apenas y robo una o dos miradas, siendo ignorada por el resto del colegio—. Que animo tienen aquí —refunfuñó con una mueca, para luego tomar rumbo hacia la mesa que les tocaba.

De tras de Parkinson iban las hermanas Greengrass. Daphne sonreía de forma altanera y Astoria miraba el suelo, dejando que su cabello le cubriera parte del rostro. Las muchachas se detuvieron al llegar con el resto de la pandilla que era liderada ni más ni menos que por Draco Malfoy.

—Bien, chicos. Ella es mi hermanita —anunció con emoción la rubia.

Sin embargo, cuando volteó a ver a Astoria, descubrió con mala gana como su hermana parecía pariente de "El Tío Cosa", con la cara cubierta de sus propios mechones castaños. Aquello era el colmo. ¿Por qué su hermana actuaba como una inadaptada social?

Crabbe y Goyle miraron burlonamente la escena sin dejar de comer. Draco, por su parte, apenas y levantó la mirada para darle un vistazo, pero con la misma rapidez que le vio, se volvió a recostar sobre sus brazos cruzados en la mesa.

Un silencio se formó en el pequeño grupo, hasta que Pansy habló.

—Te dije, Daphne, ella no es como nosotros —declaró con una sonrisa superior, como si de verdad pensara que ella era más que la menor de las Greengrass.

La mayor de las hermanas frunció el ceño y bufó. Por más amiga que fuera de Pansy no iba a dejar que tratará así a Astoria.

—Mira, Pansy... —le advirtió sacando su varita de entre sus ropas. Pero, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, la amenaza de cierto rubio les interrumpió.

—¡Basta! Si la niña no quiere estar con nosotros, déjenla.

Malfoy había hablado con sencillez y fastidio. Minutos atrás, el desdichado de Moody lo había transformado en un hurón y suficiente había tenido con esa humillación pública, como para que ahora su novia y su amiga se pusieran a pelear vulgarmente a mitad del gran comedor. Estaba fastidiado, asqueado y con un dolor de cabeza que le estaba martirizando.

—Eso mismo digo yo, amor —comentó la morena.

Pansy siempre le apoyaba en todo lo que dijera y en esa ocasión no iba a ser la excepción. Como si no hubiera pasado nada, se sentó junto a Draco para abrazarlo.

Daphne hizo una mueca, a punto de refunfuñar unas cosas, pero los ojos grises de su amigo la tranquilizaron. El rubio no apoyaba a Pansy, simplemente estaba fastidiado y de mal humor. Sus ojos suplicaban por paz. Estaba bien, ya luego se las cobraría a su "amiga". La rubia volteó a ver a Crabbe y Goyle, quienes comían como si no hubiera un mañana. Luego, volteó a ver a su hermana.

La castaña de ojos verdes tenía el ceño fruncido. Astoria sí estaba furiosa y no se iba a calmar tan fácilmente. ¿Quién demonios se creía Parkinson? ¿Se sentía mejor que ella, solo por ser novia de ese rubio pedante? No era más que una arrastrada, una perra faldera con vocación de alfombra.

A la rubia no le gusto ni una pisca la expresión de su hermana menor. Aun cuando ella misma quería matar a la morena de cabello corto, no quería problemas, no solo por Draco, sino porque si se peleaban en público les quitarían puntos y les castigarían.

—¿Qué no sabes hacer otra cosa que no sea idolatrar a ese? —escupió finalmente Astoria, sin apartar su mirada de la pareja. Los ojos grises del rubio se posaron en ella con algo de sorpresa y sosteniendo la mirada esmeralda, se incorporó sin ponerse de pie.

—Este tiene su nombre —aclaró el rubio de mala gana. Aun cuando la pregunta insultante había sido para su novia, algo en su ego se hirió cuando aquella chiquilla se había referido a él como "ese".

—¿Disculpa? —La voz de Pansy tembló de coraje. ¿Qué se creía esa mocosa para hablarle a ella de esa manera? ¿Qué acaso no sabía quién era? Ella era "La novia de Draco Malfoy".

—Me escuchaste. ¿Qué no tienes más talento que actuar como un tapate? —volvió a ofenderle, pero sin apartar sus ojos de los grises que le miraban con intensidad, diversión y hasta admiración.

La sonrisa de Draco lo decía todo. Esa niña acababa de cautivar toda su atención. Nunca se había topado con alguien que fuera capaz de insultar tan cínicamente a otra persona, así como lo hacía él. La chiquilla era un buen espécimen, quizás no tenía aun un buen cuerpo, pero si se desarrollada así como su hermana... bueno, se la podía imaginar muy bien a su lado.

—Astoria, basta. Vayámonos — dijo Daphne, tirando del brazo a su hermana.

—No, Daphne. Tú me trajiste aquí, así que ahora se aguantan.

Aquello sonó como una amenaza y solo provoco que el rubio riera con ganas. Sin duda alguna la chica era buena, tenía carácter.

—Tienes agallas Greengrass, no como tu hermana —se burló Draco. El contacto visual seguía en pie. Los ojos grises no dejaban a los verdes y los verdes tampoco se alejaban de los grises.

—¡Draco! Me está ofendiendo... ¡Y tú la apoyas! —chilló Pansy.

—¿Cómo que no tengo agallas? —le siguió Daphne, pero a Draco no parecía importarle mucho los reclamos de su amiga y su novia. Su único interés era esa mocosa altanera de ojos verdes. Esos ojos esmeraldas que no quería dejar de observar.

—¡Serán insoportables! —masculló la menor de los Greengrass al no soportar como todo se basaba y giraba en torno a ese. Ese maldito que un día sería su esposo y que sin saberlo le había robado muchos sueños.

De hecho, no muchas personas sabían lo de su compromiso, ni siquiera Daphne. Aquello era un secreto entre sus padres, un secreto que ella descubrió el día su padre le explico por qué debía dejar el tonto sueño de ir a París, de estudiar Beauxbaton y convertirse en una bailarina profesional o una actriz.

Draco Malfoy había frustrado sus ilusiones y lo había dirigido todo a un resignado futuro donde ella sería "La señora Malfoy" y su única función sería la de un tapete, justo como Pansy, porque eso era lo que esperaban de ella.

La chica no dijo más, rompió el contacto visual al girarse por completo y darles la espalda. La alborotada cabellera castaña se ondeó en el aire de una manera déspota, dejándoles que les consideraba inferiores a ella.

Así pues salió del gran comedor maldiciendo el tiempo que había perdido y lo ridícula que se había visto. Ya después le pediría disculpas a su hermana, finalmente la pobre no tenía la culpa de ser amiga de una bola de ineptos.

**O-O-O**

Las semanas pasaron con normalidad después del incidente en el Gran Comedor. Su hermana seguía siendo la misma que iba con a Pansy a todos lados y Malfoy seguía con su arrogancia insoportable. Aquella actitud prepotente, sólo era superada por los aires de grandeza que se daba la novia del susodicho, quien presumía una y otra vez lo maravilloso que era el vestido que usaría en el baile de navidad. Sin contar que también se la pasaba insinuando que un día usaría un vestido de novia igual de hermoso para casarse con Draco.

Mientras tanto, Astoria seguía pasando como fantasma por la sala común de los Slytherin. Intentaba ignorar las pláticas y demás cosas que tenían un potencial de estar relacionadas con Draco o Pansy o con ambos. Se estaba irritando mucho, al grado que ya ni siquiera pasaba por la sala común. Con permiso de Snape había adquirido un traslador que la llevaba desde cualquier parte del castillo a su dormitorio y si estaba en su dormitorio la llevaba a cualquier lugar del castillo. Así evitaba pasar por su los lugares de su casa y toparse con la pandilla de Draco.

Una tarde mientras se miraba en el espejo, no podía dejar de pensar en los ojos grises de Malfoy. Debía admitir que era guapo, muy guapo y tenía un toque de perfecta elegancia, pero aquello no era suficiente para ella. Por muy guapo que fuera, no podía perdonarle el hecho de que le había arruinado su vida. Queriendo o no, pero lo había hecho y eso era lo único que le importaba.

Dejó su cabello en paz y se lo amarro con una coleta. Volteó a ver la habitación y con cierto horror comprobó un detalle que aparentemente había dejado pasar por alto: Era la noche del baile de navidad. ¿Cómo lo había olvidado? Posiblemente el pasar todo su tiempo intentado ser invisible había provocado que olvidara ciertos detalles.

—Suficiente —se dijo a si misma poniéndose un abrigo. No pasaría la tarde o la noche allí. Escuchó murmullos, seguramente sus compañeras que estaban por arreglarse. No se quedaría ahí viendo cómo se ponían guapas y presumían sus citas. Era mejor partir ya.

Apenas escucho la puerta rechinar, se abalanzó sobre el  _traslador_  que tenía forma de collar y ni siquiera reparó sobre su destino. Por lo que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontró a sí misma de pie en el puente de piedra.

Curiosamente estaba solo. Ella hubiera jurado que el lugar debería de estar repleto de parejas entrando al primer piso. ¿O acaso la entrada era por otro lado? Sin duda alguna debería recorrer más a menudo el castillo o un día se perdería.

—¿Greengrass? —le llamó alguien.

No, al parecer no estaba completamente sola. Recargado en un costado de puente se encontraba Draco. Su atuendo no era nada fuera de lo común, pero evidentemente el apuesto chico estaba arreglado para ir al Baile de Navidad. Con un traje negro, una camisa de satín y una corbata verde, así como un abrigo gris que tenía como botones camafeos de serpientes, el rubio derrochaba elegancia.

—¿Malfoy? —contestó. Se sentía algo ridícula, su vestimenta no era lo que digamos lo más glamuroso que alguien podía traer en una noche así. Ni en esa noche, ni nunca.

La chica llevaba puesta una camisa de tirantes color rosa, una pantalonera color azul que llegaba 15 centímetros por encima de sus tobillos, unas sandalias negras que solo combinaban con sus uñas, pues el abrigo que traía era blanco. Andaba hecha un arco-iris, y además de la ridiculez de sus colores, su ropa era de verano. Si no fuera por el abrigo, se estaría congelado.

—¿Dónde se te perdió la playa? —comentó burlonamente caminando hacía la chica.

—Se me perdió junto con tu novia —contestó con una mueca de fastidio.

—Si no fuera por todo el odio que me profesas, juraría que estás celosa.

—¿Odio y celos? —la joven de cabello castaño levanto sus cejas en una expresión de incomprensión.

—¿Crees que no lo noto? —dijo divertido—. Intentas pasar como un fantasma. De hecho ya ni siquiera pasas, pero cuando aún pasabas, podía ver como fruncías el ceño si yo estaba presente o como hacías muecas si Pansy hablaba. Además de que parece que te da alergia el uniforme.

—Oh... —Astoria no sabía que decir. ¿De verdad había sido tan evidente?

—¿Sólo "Oh"? ¿Por qué tanto desprecio contra lo Slytherin? —preguntó él, causando que la chica frunciera los labios, mientras se preguntaba mentalmente qué tan malo sería decir la verdad.

—¿Contra Slytherin? Nada —respondió. ¿Qué más daba? Finalmente tarde que temprano Draco se enteraría, así que ese momento era tan bueno como cualquier otro—. ¿Contra Hogwarts? Todo. Yo debería estar en Beauxbaton.

—¿Beauxbaton? —repitió con sorpresa. Que no pudo evitar imaginar a la joven con esos vestidos de seda azul. ¡Oh, sí! Vaya que se vería bien con esas vestimentas, sobre todo en un par de años más.

—Sí. ¿Te sorprende?

—No. Bueno, sí. No te imagino ahí —mintió—. Como sea, ¿entonces, por qué estás aquí?

—Pues... —meditó un instante su respuesta. Si le decía la verdad posiblemente echaría a perder la "sorpresa". Pero si seguía callándose eso, juraría que terminaría loca y el día que se casaran lo mataría... No. Primero lo torturaría y luego le mataría mientras le gritara el cómo él había deshecho sus ilusiones. Sería mejor decirlo ahora y... ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor y lo terminaría matando en ese momento— Por ti —confesó.

—¿Por mí? —preguntó, pesando que se trataba de una broma.

¿Por qué demonios esa mocosa contestaba aquello? ¿A acaso se había dado cuenta de su interés y ahora intentaba seducirle? No, no podía. Era una chiquilla, posiblemente ni siquiera habría pensado en "esas" posibilidades.

—Sí, por ti —le dedicó una mirada de odio—. Por nuestro estúpido compromiso y porque nuestros padres todavía viven en la edad media—explicó, para luego tomar aire y seguir hablando—. Por tener que "convivir" contigo es que estoy en este desdichado lugar y no en Francia. ¿Feliz?

—¿Qué?

—¿Estás sordo, Malfoy? Yo-soy-tu-estúpida-prometida —dijo de forma cortante y llena de odio. Apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se pusieron blancos. Estaba haciendo uso de todo su control para no comenzar a golpear al rubio frente a ella.

—¿Tú... qué? —el cerebro de Malfoy trabajó a mil por hora y en unos segundos procesó la información terminó asociando con las palabras que una vez le había dicho su padre: " _La sangre pura la perpetuaras con una joven pura y de buena familia._ "

Siempre había pesado que Lucius había dicho aquello a forma de consejo y que cuando se refería o hablaban de " _esa joven de noble familia_ " se trataba a Pansy. Así como cuando su madre decía: " _En tu escuela debe haber alguna buena jovencita con quien algún día te casaras."_

Ahora las cosas tenían más sentido que antes. O al menos así lo intentaba ver, aunque no podía dejar de creer que en realidad todo era una mala broma.

Volvió a enfocar su vista en la joven frente a él. Aquellas esmeraldas destellaban con rabia y lágrimas contenidas. Sólo eso bastaba para que comprendiera que lo que acababa de decir iba muy en serio. La pequeña brujita se estaba amargando la existencia por esa razón. Mientras muchas matarían por ser la novia de Draco Malfoy y la misma novia del rubio mataría a quien se le intentara acercar, aquella niña moría por saber y resignarse a que sería la esposa del dragón.

—¿Eso es todo lo que dirás? —cuestionó Astoria, con voz quebrada—. Te estoy diciendo como es que me arruinaste la maldita vida y que tus planes con Pansy también se arruinaron y... ¿Eso es todo lo que dirás?

—¿Qué más quieres que diga? —soltó sin pensar, para en un parpadeo caer en cuenta que aquella frase era de esas que dejaban como un completo estúpido, además de ofender a la persona con quien se hablaba. De hecho, lo había escuchado antes en algún lugar: " _¿Cómo ofender a una chica en cinco palabras o menos?"_

—Eres un idiota —musitó, con toda la intención de irse del lugar. Sin embargo una fría mano cubierta por un guante negro la detuvo.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—¿Lo de que eres un idiota? —preguntó con burla, intentando apartar el llanto—. No hay que ser un genio Malfoy.

—No, tonta —se quejó, frunciendo el ceño ante esa respuesta—. Me refería a que cómo sabes lo de nuestro compromiso.

—Lo escuché cuando éramos muy chicos, lo comprobé cuando fuiste a casa hace dos años con mi hermana, tus gorilas y Pansy. Y me lo dijo mi padre mientras yo suplicaba que me dejaran ir a Beauxbaton. Pero descuida, no lo piensan hacer público hasta que tenga 17. Así que disfruta, Draco. Aun tienes 5 años de libertad.

—¿Por qué no disfrutas tú? —cuestionó, ignorando la ironía y desprecio de las palabras de la joven.

—¿Qué voy a disfrutar? Estoy en un lugar que no me gusta, rodeada de gente que no me gusta, haciendo cosas que no me gustan y como tú mismo has dicho: "viviendo cual fantasma" —concluyó sin poder evitar que un sollozo se le escapara.

A pesar de que siempre creyó que el día que dijera todo eso le terminaría golpeando o encantando o matando con la varita, lo cierto era que había dicho todo para desahogarse y echarse a llorar, más aun al ver la expresión confundida de Draco.

—Oye, preciosa —se tomó más de la confianza de la que se le ofrecía, pero así era él—. Sé que este lugar apesta, pero ¿te has tomado la molestia de conocerlo? —argumentó. No es que abogara por el lugar, de hecho ni él mismo le gustaba estar allí, pero debía admitir que tenía lo suyo. Además, quería animarla un poco, porque se le estaba partiendo el corazón al ver llorar a la niña.

Sí, Draco Malfoy tenía un corazón, uno que se estaba sintiendo muy mal al saber todo el daño que le había causado a una inocente criatura y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera era consciente de ello hasta ese momento. Si le hubieran preguntado, la joven estaría mejor en Beauxbaton. ¿Qué tan malo podría ser? ¿Qué tenía de malo dejarla vivir su vida? Si en sus manos hubiera estado la decisión, hubiera dejado que Astoria se fuera a París, a Italia, o a donde quisiera.

—¿Y qué de bueno puede tener este lugar? —se bufó, frotándose el rostro.

—¿A mí? —contestó y sonrió de lado, intentando robarle una sonrisa a ella.

—No me hagas reír —suspiró fastidiada.

—Justamente eso busco —señaló y se quitó los guantes para pasar su fría y suave mano por el rosto de la pequeña—. ¿Por qué no intentas verle el lado bueno a las cosas? —cuestionó, sin dejar de acariciar el bello e infantil rostro.

Draco debía admitir que la niña era linda y que se volvería una mujer hermosa, además de que tenía buen carácter. Si sus padres los habían comprometido debía de ser por algo. Algo más que intereses económicos y la pureza de sangre. Al menos eso quería pensar. Además, no le desagradaba para nada lo de "Astoria Malfoy", tenía clase, eso que ni que, a diferencia de "Pansy Malfoy" que sonaba espantoso.

— Porque todo lo que he hecho últimamente ha sido a la fuerza —se quejó con un suspiro de resignación.

—¿A la fuerza? A la fuerza no se dan ni los buenos días —dijo burlonamente el rubio mientras abrazaba a la chiquilla de apenas 12 años. Bueno, fuera como fuera, tenía una buena razón para seguir adelante pasara lo que pasara. El futuro le prometía algo muy bello y de su cuenta corría que nada lo arruinara.

—Y que lo digas —musitó acurrucándose en los cálidos brazos de Draco.

Quizás no era tan malo ser su prometida, finalmente ella misma lo había dicho, aun les quedaban 5 años sin compromisos y muchas cosas podían pasar. Pero si del presente hablábamos, le estaba agradando mucho estar en compañía de ese chico de ojos grises.

—Buenas noches —susurró el rubio, dándole un beso en la frente y separándose de ella.

Aun no era tiempo para aprovecharse de la situación, de hecho, no quería aprovecharse de la situación. Su prometida o no, quería conquistarla y para eso necesitaba ir despacio. La soltó para irse, pero se detuvo esperando que le contestara la despedida.

—¿Irás con Pansy al baile, cierto? —dijo Astoria, quien ni siquiera volteó a verlo.

—Así es. Aun es mi novia y quedé con ella —contestó, no muy seguro de que fuese lo correcto.

—Diviértete —la respuesta volvió a ser corta y simple, mientras ella seguía ahí parada a mitad del puente de piedra.

—¿No tienes con quién ir al baile? —preguntó extrañado. La chica sólo se limitó a sonreír a forma de respuesta—. ¿No tienes con quien ir? —insistió sin moverse de su lugar.

—Malfoy ve con Pansy, en serio —aquello confirmo el pensamiento del Slytherin: La chica no tenía con quien ir, nadie mayor la había invitado. Miró su reloj y pensó. El baile ya había empezado, posiblemente si aparecía en esos momentos lo único que obtendría serían gritos.

—Dudo ser bien recibido —comentó, volviéndose a acercar a Astoria para abrazarle—. Si tengo que aguantar un drama, al menos que valga la pena—finalizó hundiendo su rostro en la melena color almendra.

—Sí, claro, eso... ¿O es que acaso quieres ocultar el hecho de que no sabes bailar? —se burló la joven, intentando cambiar el ambiente. Las cosas se estaban tornando demasiado intimas y románticas para su gusto. Ella no sentía nada por Draco, no aun. Simplemente lo estaba empezando a tratar y no le gustaba que las cosas fueran tan... tan de prisa.

—¿Eso crees? —respondió con diversión. Su primer impulso era tomarla de la cintura y bailar con ella, pero al ver esas esmeraldas llenas de confusión, entendió que aun cuando él mismo se propuso ir despacio, parecía que no lo estaba consiguiendo—. Iré a bailar con tu hermana para que luego le puedas preguntar lo buen bailarín que soy —le contestó con una sonrisa al tiempo que la soltaba y ahora sí se alejaba del puente de piedra para ir al Gran Comedor.

—Buenas noches, Draco —murmuró para sí misma.  _"Quizás un día te pueda dar los buenos días"_  pensó.

Aún era demasiado pronto para cambiar su concepto sobre él. Aunque admitía que en esa noche el rubio había perdido su desprecio. No se había ganado su afecto, pero al menos ya no le odiaba y quizás un día podía llegar a quererle, ¿no?

**Author's Note:**

> Este fue mi primer Drastoria y el que me animó a crear el Long-Fic llamado "Por Obligación". Le tengo mucho cariño a este escrito porque con él también comencé a forjar la personalidad de Astoria, después de haber descubierto su existencia en el Fandom de Harry Potter. Le he dado una corrección superficial, evitando cambiar el contenido, pese a que siento que algunas cosas están fuera de lugar (como lo del supuesto traslado que no tiene sentido), pero me limité a corregir los dedazos y palabras mal escritas.
> 
> ¡Ojala que fuese de vuestro agrado!


End file.
